


An Act of Love and Trust

by PrinceOwyn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: DMMd Secret Ghostie, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOwyn/pseuds/PrinceOwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink lets Aoba do for him what he always does for Aoba. It's a great gift of love on both of their parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Love and Trust

Mink was so not sure about this. He was not sure about this at all. Agreeing to let Aoba do his hair had made the man extremely happy, but, well, it stressed Mink out. He was very, very particular about his hair. It was the one thing about his appearance that he took pride in, and putting it into another’s hands, even if it was Aoba’s, was nerve wracking.

He sat down on the chair in front of Aoba, his beads and feathers in a box next to him. Mink knew that Aoba could put them in correctly; Mink had sat down and explained what to do with him many times. That wasn’t the problem. It was a control thing. Mink needed control, even to this day. He probably always would.

“Relax…” Aoba’s lovely voice sounded from behind him. “I know what I’m doing and if you don’t like it, you can take it out. It won’t even hurt my feelings. I’m just having fun!”

Mink grunted softly in response.

Aoba thought he was so cute when he got disgruntled. It was fun to watch his stress, though it did make him feel a bit like a jerk for thinking as much. Mink just was a little too serious sometimes. This was supposed to be fun!

Mink was decidedly not sure about this being “fun.” Not at all. He’d insisted they sit in front of the mirror so he could see what Aoba was doing, and offer advice if Aoba needed it. “Just… let me know if you need help.” He said quietly, trying not to let on how uncomfortable this made him. He didn’t want to ruin Aoba’s fun. That would be rude. Mink tried not to be rude; he really did. It was hard for him, sometimes. Mink loved Aoba immensely, and it made him try.

Aoba smiled and leaned down to kiss Mink’s cheek. “I will. I promise. Just relax, okay? I know I’m new at this, but I want to learn.”

* * *

Sighing ever so slightly, Mink nodded. “Sorry.” He murmured, his shoulders falling, “I’m sorry…” He was such a letdown. Why was Aoba with him? He could do so much better. “I’m sure you’ll do fine Aoba.” He even smiled a little, trying to loosen up. He needed to relax. After all, Aoba had been hesitant to even ask.

“Mink?” Aoba asked over their dinner that night. Mink had made pasta. It’d been pretty delicious, actually. Mink was a surprisingly pretty good cook.

 “Yeah?” He’d said, looking up from where he’d been cutting his chicken, a bit surprised to see Aoba’s cheeks flushed. He’d thought they’d gotten past Aoba being shy about asking things.

“I- uh… I wanted to know, can I try putting decorations in your hair when you decide to do it again?” Aoba looked down, crossing an arm over his chest. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to. It’s not a big deal.” His eyes met Mink’s, however, and he could see the hope in them. It had made Mink’s heart swell, looking at his love. He could never refuse him. Not while he looked like that.

“Yeah, I guess… I’m planning on doing it.. uh-  Friday.” He awkwardly said with a little smile. He hadn’t been planning to, but that was okay. Aoba was always welcome to play with his hair, especially since he indulged Mink in the same way so often.

He knew he’d said the right thing when Aoba’s face lit up. “Okay! Friday! I’ll make sure I’m home in time! I promise! If you don’t like it, you can take it out and I won’t feel bad.”

Mink just smiled at him. “It will be okay. I’m sure.”

* * *

 

Friday had come and Mink had quietly pulled out his box of hair supplies and brought them over to Aoba.  He’d taken it, looking like he was being handed some sacred object. In a way, he was.

Aoba was brushing his loose hair as Mink watched with a little smile. He was being so gentle, his face the picture of intense concentration. “Aoba,” He said suddenly making the other jump, “you don’t have to be so worried. You’re just brushing my hair… and it’s a lot less sensitive for me, right?”

Aoba looked at him in the mirror and blushed softly. “Right. I just don’t want to mess up.” He really didn’t. Aoba knew this was important to Mink and he’d never really played with anyone else’s hair before.

Mink reached back and took Aoba’s hand, moving gently into his lap. With a little smile, Mink hugged him easily. “You won’t mess up.” He pulled Aoba closer so he could give his cheek a soft kiss. Aoba made a face of disgruntled embarrassment and pulled away. Mink smirked and tugged him even closer, kissing him more. “You won’t…”

Aoba squirmed more and pulled away as much as he could while still in Mink’s arms. “Let me go or we’ll never get done…”

With a heavy sigh, Mink relented and did as he asked. His plan worked, though, and Aoba brushed out his hair, feeling less stressed about the whole thing. Mink was still rather nervous, but was happy that his lover felt better. That was the most important thing to him in that instance. With a little smile and a heavy sigh, he finally relaxed and decided to enjoy watching Aoba play.

It was well worth enjoying too. Aoba started on his first braid and looked very confused for a moment. How did Mink do it so quickly? It took him three times as long. Sensing his frustration, Mink offered to do the braiding for him only to earn himself a scowl and a stern insistence that Aoba could do it. He was precious.  So determined.

It was all Mink could do not to laugh. When he was finally done, the braid was a little worse for the wear, but good enough for Mink. Aoba tied it off and smiled at him proudly. “Now to make it pretty!” He did fairly well for someone who had never done any of this before. Mink only had to help him a few times.

It took Aoba a couple hours to finish a few braids. They made idle talk about their respective jobs, Mink smiling gently as his careful gaze followed Aoba in the mirror. When he was on the finishing touches of the final braid, Mink said very earnestly. “I love you, Aoba.”

 It made the man pause and smile at him in the mirror. “I love you, too, Mink.” Mink smiled back ever so slightly. “I’m sorry it’s taking so long,” Aoba apologized, not for the first time.

“It’s not a problem,” Mink insisted again. “This was all I had planned tonight.”

Aoba smiled some more and looked down with a cute little blush that, though he’d probably never admit to it. He pulled another strand of hair to get started on the last braid he had to do. He was getting better at this and feeling more confident.

 “Do you want to get married?”

The question cut through the silence.

Aoba dropped his hair brush and stared at Mink. “I-I… What?!” His reflection showed him with wide eyes, mouth open ever so slightly. He’d clearly been taken by surprise.

Mink looked at him and repeated what he’d said. “Do you want to get married?”

“A-Are you serious?” Aoba asked, shocked.

Mink nodded once in response, his gold eyes watching Aoba carefully. That was the question, wasn’t it? Did he want to marry Mink? Could he spend the rest of his life with this man, after everything they’d been through together? Maybe even raise children together? “I… Yeah.” He smiled, looking completely astounded. A tender red rose to his face as he rubbed the back of his neck and very awkwardly replied, “I...I  think I would like that!”

Mink smiled a little to himself. Who knew they would ever be there? “Thank you Aoba… For everything.” He said, quietly. Maybe he really was truly forgiven.

“You’re welcome Mink…” He said, leaning over to hug Mink gently. “You’re welcome…” He said again, understanding his love and what this meant to him.

* * *

 

_I hope you like it SOB_


End file.
